


The way you look tonight

by imma_monster



Category: Shane Dawson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_monster/pseuds/imma_monster
Summary: Morgan is dancing in the kitchen when Andrew walks in to find her





	The way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at writing and I don’t know how to writing kissing also this thing isn’t even complete, so this is me asking other authors for advice

Andrew and Shane were laying on the couch in the living room, editing their newest video when Shane realized the time. “Oh my god, its two in the morning, you can go home, we’ll just finish this tomorrow.” Shane said.

 

“I’m almost done. I’m just going to finish it and lock up before I leave.” Andrew suggested.

 

“Ok then, I’m going to sleep, can you also turn off the lights before you leave.” Shane asked.

 

“Yea sure” 

 

After half an hour of editing Andrew’s eyes grew heavier by the second, and before long, exhaustion got the better of him and he slowly drifted to sleep without realizing it. 

 

He woke up a few hours later to sounds coming from the kitchen. He was half asleep, he really wanted to ignored the sounds and go back to sleep but he was feeling curious as to what was making that noise. With hesitation he sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the time on his phone; it was 4am. He looked around but could barely see anything. All the lights had been turned off. his lap top was still on his lap but the screen was black.

 

He saw the light from the fridge illuminating a small part of the kitchen, then he heard the sound of something falling to the floor. That was followed by the sound of Morgan quietly saying “ow”. he put his lap top on the coffee table, and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted with Morgan sitting on the floor rubbing the side of her hip.

 

She didn’t seem to notice him, until she looked up and jumped “Oh my god! you scared me.” She yelled quietly while taking out her headphones. 

 

“Sorry.” Andrew giggled. He offered his hand to Morgan who grabbed it and he pulled her up off the floor. “what were you doing?” 

 

“So I was dancing to Bohemian Rhapsody and I tried to do this twirly thing with my legs but I tripped over my feet.” Morgan explained and Andrew giggled. 

 

“What were you doing dancing in the kitchen at 4 in the morning?”

 

“Well I was actually making myself a midnight sandwich.” She said sticking her arms out to display the bread, peanut butter and jam that were on the counter.

 

“Oh can you make me one?” Andrew said only now noticing it. 

 

“Sure.” Morgan said turning around to close the fridge door. She then unplugged her headphones and played Bohemian Rhapsody through the speakers. She dance toward the peanut butter and jelly while Andrew leaned on the counter, smiling because of the way she looked bouncing around the room.

 

Morgan picked up a butter knife but keep on dancing. She rocked her hips and nod her head to the music while she smeared the peanut butter on two slices of bread and repeated that with jam. Before she put the slices of bread together she turned to Andrew and pointed the butter knife at him “dance with with me Andrew.” She said dramatically.

 

Andrew started laughing “what are you doing?” She started to swing her head so that her hair would fly in every direction and it caused Andrew crack a huge smile on his face. He hesitantly started to nod his head with her but after a couple seconds he was fully dancing to the music. Morgan used the butter knife as a mic then threw in onto the counter and made a noise that magically went with the beat of the song. They laughed throughout most of the song but sadly the song ended before they wanted it to. They needed to take a breath of air but they couldn’t stop themselves from laughing. Another song automatically started playing, the way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra.

 

“Sorry, that’s not really a dancing song.” Morgan said, still out of breath. 

 

“It is a dancing song.” Andrew argued. He offered his hand and slightly bowed. She gave him a smirk and took his hand gratefully. “Sorry I’m not that good at slow dancing.” Andrew remarked

 

“Your the one that said this is a dancing song” Morgan said, smiling at him. She put her right hand on his shoulder and he put his left hand on her side. 

 

Andrew pulled her closer and they swayed their body’s in unison. Andrew lifted her hand above her head and twirled her “woah Andrew.” She giggled. When they pulled back toward each other, they were closer then before. “I’m surprised I didn’t trip. Never been twirled before.”

 

“Now I’m going to try and dip you.” Andrew couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“You better not, your going to drop me.” She said with a smile 

 

“I promise I won’t.” He said then rapped his arm behind her back, and slowly dipped her down. She felt so happy that she couldn’t stop giggling. “See. Didn’t drop you.” She bit her lip as he slowly raised her back up. Morgan lifted his hand above his head as best she could, and she twirled him around. They pulled back to each other and swayed some more. Morgan couldn’t help looking in Andrews eyes this time, neither could Andrew look away from hers. Morgan let go of his hand so that both her hands would rest on his shoulders, and he slid his hands down toward her hips.

 

Morgan couldn’t help but smile at the way Andrew gently held her hips when they swayed back and forth in the kitchen. 

 

She intertwined her fingers on the back of his neck and slowly laid her head on his chest, she could faintly hear the beating of his heart. It felt like they stayed in the position forever, just holding on to each other. They could barely hear the music anymore, they were so captivated in the moment. 

 

Even though Andrew felt a little disappointed when Morgan lifted her head off his chest, he wasn’t disappointed when she slowly reached her head up for a kiss, he leaned down towards her face as she closed her eyes shut. Their lips intertwining, as they shared this intimate moment their bodies grew closer, she soon began to smile halfway through the process which caused a little confusion to grow within Andrew though it wasn’t long before realizing the the song which had been playing


End file.
